Almighty Swords
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: This story gives Naruto ten of the most powerful swords and a desire to hurt his home village. Read Naruto's Life to get his past.


The tailed demon's powers are mine. When I trained with Kyuubi (read first chapter for past) I earned his powers. With that I got his special demon sword. It can control fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning. The swords appearance is black with a red fox on it. If anyone else tries to take it from me they fall into a horrible genjutsu which turns their dream into their worst nightmare. With that sword in my power I went around the world to defeat each tailed demon to get their sword. The 1 tailed demon's sword controlled fire and was colored red. The 2 tailed demon's sword controlled water and its color was blue. Etc etc. The last sword I got, I got one year ago. It was from the 10 tailed demon wolf. I captured this sword when I had all 9 swords. With these swords I defeated the ten tailed demon wolf and earned his sword.

This sword was blood red with a black wolf on it. It also controlled fire, earth, water, wind, lightning, and two new elements which are life and death. This has unlimited power which everyone wants, but it is in my possession.

I trained with these swords until I turned thirteen and I decided to participate in the Genin exam in Konoha.

My appearance has changed when I got these swords. I now wear a black shirt that says demon on it in blood red. I also have fingerless black and red gloves which show off my claws. I have black bandages on my feet, but they do not conceal my claws. My face has the most distinguished features.

Instead of dull flat teeth I have sharp pointy teeth which can tear through flesh. My eyes are blood red and are slitted and I have six whisker mark scars on my face which are dark.

I also have my ten swords strapped on my back. They are ten of my greatest weapons. They shall kill anyone I want.

You may ask why I would dress this way because people would throw me out of the village. I dress this way because it is one of my two true forms. Though the villagers might throw me out I would tell them it is part of my clan's heritage. I would tell them it is from my mother's side and they dealed with demons in their time of need which caused their appearance to change into this.

I told the Hokage this when I teleported into his office when I arrived in Kohona. I also told him that even though I disappeared from the village ten years ago, I still wanted to participate in the Genin exams. He was surprised that I came back and asked me why I left.

I told him that on my third birthday the villagers gave me my worst beating and a man showed up and healed my wounds and asked if I wanted to leave the village. I told him yes and he trained for those ten years. I asked him if I could come back here to participate in the exams and he said yes and that is why I was here. Most of that I said were lies of course but the Hokage did not need to know this. He is now letting me take the Genin exams tomorrow.

One day skip

Today is the day of the exams. I was already late for the time being so I used a teleportation jutsu and appeared in the classroom where the exam was going to take place. When I arrived I felt glares surrounding me. I told the teacher that the Hokage allowed me to participate in the Genin exams. He made me introduce myself in front of the entire class. I told them my name was Naruto Uzumaki. The classmates of mine jeered at me and called me a demon like their parents. A stupid kid that looked like a dog asked me why I looked like this. I told them the lie of my appearance and sat down where the teacher directed me too. I was seated right next to the emo boy Sasuke. He gave me the worst glare out of the entire class and did not talk to me like I expected.

Soon enough the teacher started the Genin exams. We first had to do a written portion. I used the knowledge from Kyuubi inside of my head and wrote all the correct answers. When everybody else was done the teacher made us wait so he could grade the tests. When he was done he told everybody that Sasuke wrote all the correct answers and I did not get any right. He lied and called me a dead last. He was an evil man.

We then had to go outside to do a spar with the teacher. He went weak on all the other students especially Sasuke, but he went very hard on me. He went hard in his own words, but I think it was very weak. He used a B rank jutsu on me which would have caused a normal human to fall unconscious, but it did not do that effect on me. I called upon the first tailed demon's sword and used its elemental fire power on the teacher. It scorched him but he said I cheated and then called me a dope.

Finally we had to show the teachers our best jutsu. I used a jutsu which made blood clones. These are clones that I made up which are made of my own blood, but can use all my powers. The teacher then said I cheated again but I asked him for proof. He had none and his plan went to waste.

Now since the Genin exams are done I shall get my team assignment tomorrow.


End file.
